


Random Tumblr Prompts

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, will add more fandoms as requests come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: These prompts are taken from Tumblr from happylilprompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually have something written for each prompt but if anyone sees a line they would like to see with an Undertale character, please let me know!

1\. “Or, you know, you can not be boring and help me.“   
2\. “HAH, you’re as alone as I am!“   
3\. "911? Yes, I’d like to report a loser."   
4\. "See you in prison, pal!"   
5\. "Thank god, I thought you were serious for a second there."   
6\. "That got a lot more complicated than it needed to be."   
7\. "Do I look like a cat to you?!"   
8\. "Know this; I have all the baggage."   
9\. "Time to ruin everything."   
10\. "Did you know you have enough bones in your body to make a skeleton?” (B: “…Please stop talking.”)   
11\. “Well this is a predicament."   
12\. "I built this town with my bare hands."   
13\. "Are you labeling me? And not in the metaphorical fashion, you are literally putting a label on me."   
14\. "Is this what it’s like being average?"   
15\. "That sigh was a lot louder than I intended it to be."   
16\. "Hold me."   
17\. "Hasta la vista, jackass."   
18\. "This can’t be real."   
19\. "I’m a romantic, I know ALL the pick-up-lines. Every single one."   
20\. "Well isn’t this tubular?!"   
21\. "They deny it, but they have no idea what they’re doing."   
22\. "Quick, hide me!”


	2. Storyshift!Chara and Sans "Know this; I have all the baggage."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash-king-arrie asked:
> 
> "Know this; I have all the baggage." Chara to anybody Any au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try my hand at Storyshift!Chara for this one so please bear with me XD

It was finally time for summer vacation. Chara and Asriel had endured 9 months of long and torturous days at a human school, despite both of them having an ongoing education in the monster school system. 

But finally, the time to ditch teachers and pencils and textbooks came, and these two had plans to go to a water park with the ambassador and royal family that was on the other side of the country. 

Which meant they all had to go on a plane. Which meant going through the airport customs. Which meant TSA checkups. 

Sans and Papyrus didn’t have much trouble going through, after all, they’re pretty much just bones. (Although when asked to put any weapons through the x-ray machine, Sans summoned a small Gaster Blaster and put it through while Papyrus placed his cook book in because “I’VE BEEN TOLD I HAVE KILLER RECIPES, SO I UNDERSTAND IF YOU FEEL CAUTIOUS ABOUT ME TAKING ALONG A COOKBOOK!”)

Frisk went through with no troubles, as did Asriel who only had to unload all his action figures from his pockets.

Chara seemed to be the only one who had trouble. When they were asked to load their jacket into the bins, they complied but as a result, handfuls of chocolate bars dropped to the floor. And when asked if they had weapons, Chara summoned a red knife and handed it to the TSA agent with a smirk and said “And there’s plenty more where that comes from.”

Needless to say, the TSA agent wasn’t amused and directed Chara to a screening area where Papyrus tried valiantly to explain that Chara’s knife was magical and is only summoned when threatened and that the chocolate would all be gone long before they boarded the plane. But the TSA wasn’t having it and called for another person to go through Chara’s luggage.

“I’m going to need you to wait here while the baggage arrives,” One TSA Agent said, directing everyone to a waiting area. Without missing a beat, Chara looked the agent in the eye and said “Know this; I have all the baggage.”


	3. UT Sans and Frisk "Quick, hide me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask-serious-sans asked:
> 
> From one of the prompt lists: "Quick, hide me!" with Frisk and Sans, please! Thank you!

“Quick, hide me!!” Frisk ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they dove behind Sans’ mobile hot dog vendor in the park. “what’d you do this time, kiddo?” Sans asked with a grin, leaning back in his chair like he was sleeping. “you make too many pasta puns and paps is chasing you again?”

Frisk giggled and shook their head “Nope. Some dude tried to talk to me about signing a petition for a political movement so I bailed.” Sans opened his eyes and peeked under the cart in the “Frisk’s Hidey Hole” portion of the vendor.

“didn’t you turn 18 three weeks ago?” He asked, amused at Frisk’s reluctance to adult. Frisk nodded and crossed their arms “Doesn’t mean I wanna put my name on every political movement!! I already have to sign enough papers as ambassador anyway!”

Sans chuckled and shook his head before ruffling Frisk’s hair. “alright, kiddo, you just hide in there and i’ll let ya know when the coast is clear.” Frisk smiled and made themself comfy in the little cutout. “Thanks, Sans!”

The skeleton nodded “No problem, kiddo.”

 


	4. UT Sans and Chara "Quick, hide me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask-serious-sans asked:
> 
> From one of the prompt lists: "Quick, hide me!" with Chara and Sans, please! Thank you!

There were many things Chara wanted to do once they became a corporeal human again. One thing was to finally eat all the chocolate they could get their grubby little hands on, and the next…? Well…….

“Quick, hide me!!!” Chara, overestimating their current running speed, ended up colliding with Sans, resulting in toppling them both over with Chara on Sans’ chest. “oof, kiddo, remember what we said about playing football in the hallways at school?”

Chara shook their head and helped Sans up before running behind him, pushing him in the direction of which they came in. “I’m not playing football! But, you should probably hide me, just the same.”

Sans twisted his spine so he could see Chara with a mischievous expression. “…..dare i ask why?” Chara merely grinned and pointed down the hall. Sans regarded the child with a suspicious look before walking down the hall.

He had barely passed the room reserved for PTA meetings when Betty Pinque stormed out of the room with a loud, enraged shriek. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!!!” She cried angrily as she ran out of the room brushing flour off herself.

Sans blinked in surprise “…..er, betty? isn’t it a little late for you to be baking? the bake sale was two days ago.” Betty growled at Sans and tried to glare at him, but being covered head to toe in flower did wonders to lower one’s intimidation.

Not that she was intimidating in the first place.

Betty, seeing Sans was not responding to her rage and not wanting to sit in these flour-covered clothes for much longer, stomped away.

“what exactly did you do that for, kiddo?” Sans asked, looking at Chara who had hid themselves perfectly behind Sans. Chara merely grinned widely “For last week when she said that you and Paps were just a pair of exotic Halloween decorations!”

Sans chuckled and ruffled the kid’s hair before pulling them into a hug “thanks, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally squished with Chapter 3's "Quick, hide me!" prompt but I felt that it would read easier to have them separated.


	5. UT Alphys and Mettaton "Are you labeling me? And not in the metaphorical fashion, you are literally putting a label on me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask-serious-sans asked:
> 
> From one of the prompt lists: "Are you labeling me? And not in the metaphorical fashion, you are literally putting a label on me." with UT Alphys and Mettaton, please? Thank you!

“Are you labeling me? And not in the metaphorical fashion, you are literally putting a label on me.” Alphys stared at her robot friend in confusion as he finished placing a giant sparkly label on her hip with a giant label maker. “Yep!” Was Mettaton’s only answer.

He stepped back and admired his work. The large sticker was about a foot long and 6 inches wide and was going across Alphys’ stomach and hip right over her lab coat with the words “BEST SCIENCE ANIME NERD MOM” printed in bright pink marker with glitter embedded in it.

“W-w-what’s th-this for?” Alphys said, flushing a little at the title on the label. “Mother’s day, of course!” Mettaton said nonchalantly, plopping down on a random science machine that definitely was not supposed to be used as a couch.

“B-b-but M-Mother’s D-Day isn’t a-a-any time soon!!” Alphys protested, looking at her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie calendar on the wall. “I know,” Mettaton said with a wink “I was just messing with you!!”

Alphys threw the robot a light glare which was responded with an “innocent” smile. “Seriously, though, you’ve been feeling down about your inventions not turning out so well recently so I thought I’d cheer you up!” Mettaton smiled, standing up to open his arms for a hug.

Alphys smiled softly at Mettaton and felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Th-th-thank you, M-Mettaton….” She wiped her sleeve across her eyes “I d-d-don’t know what to say…”

Mettaton smiled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around his honorary mother “Just say that you’ll accept my fabulous gift and you’ll keep working on those nick nacks of yours!” Alphys laughed and hugged her honorary son tightly and nodded “S-sure…I will.”


End file.
